downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Confirmed information that keeps being removed
This is probably an odd topic heading - I admit it. But several times since I have been here confirmed information stated outright by the show, has been removed by CestWhat; since no matter how many times I write in the summary box to say different, I thought I would start this here. This, basically, is the place to post ''CONFIRMED ''information that is constantly removed from the site, so EVERYONE can see it, and it can be voted on. This is what I have: In the 2011 Christmas Special, which is set in 1919, Violet says that vase Matthew broke was a "wedding present from a frightful aunt, I have hated it for half a century."; this places her marriage, DEFINITELY, WITHOUT A DOUBT, in 1869 (as it is half a century before 1919), and places Patrick's death in 1899, as Violet says "I didn't run Downton for THIRTY YEARS, to see it go, lock, stock and barrel, to a strange from god knows where!"; this confirms Patrick's death in 1899. Could someone kindly tell CestWhat to STOP REMOVING THIS INFORMATION please? Thank you.HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 05:19, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps, perhaps not. I'm not disputing the dialogue, but really, no date for the 5th Earl's death has been given in episode. For all we know, he might not have succeeded to the Earldom until after Robert was born. I suppose Anna's statement in 1.01 about Bates and Robert could be taken to mean that Robert was already Earl when he went off to fight, but that's a very tenous assumption. Violet all but confirms it; "half a century" is fifty years; in 1919 she says she's hated it "for half a century", meaning she married Patrick (5th Earl) in 1869; she said, in EPISODE 1, that she "ran Downton for thirty years" meaning Patrick died, WITHOUT A DOUBT, in 1899. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 20:08, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, the fact that Patrick died in 1899 is not certain. You are presuming, with no premises (I believe), that when Violet and Patrick married, Patrick was already Earl of Grantham. This is the flaw in your logic: even if Violet and Patrick married in 1869, Violet's thirty-year-long running of Downton would only start after Patrick's father's death, when Patrick would've become Earl. :Let's say, for instance, that Patrick was the Earl at the time of his wedding with Violet. 1869 + 30 = 1899 ---> this would be the earliest date for his death, as you have concluded yourself. :Now, let's presume that he died in early 1912, before April (I'm not saying he did; I'm just pointing out a possible scenario, however unlikely). That would mean that he became Earl in 1882, 30 years prior. ---> 1912 would be the latest possible date (however unlikely) for his death. :(If we are to consider that the phrase "Lord Grantham's batman when he was fighting the Boers" implies that Robert was Earl, and that, therefore, Patrick died, before the end of the Second Boer War, then Patrick would've become Earl in 1872 and died in 1902. However, I'm not certain that this piece of dialogue proves anything). :So, actually, as I've demonstrated, all that we are certain is that Patrick died sometime in the 13-year gap between 1899 and 1912 (or in the 3-year-gap between 1899 and 1902, although I think this one is less inclusive and based in more far-fetched reasoning). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| talk page!]] 22:32, October 18, 2012 (UTC)